


Apologies

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Short Chapters and Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Tumblr prompt requested by Johaeryslavellan of #87 from the "100 Parts of Fluff (Part 2)" list:“What? Sorry–I didn’t hear you. I was too busy getting lost in your eyes… Ow! What?! I was just trying to seduce you!”T and Up rating on account of brief mention of sexy things. No actual smut in this one, folx.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Johaeryslavellan on Tumblr for requesting this prompt! This is for #87 of the [100 Parts of Fluff (Part 2)](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com/post/186759484719/100-prompts-of-fluff-part-2) list on Tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to send in prompts (whether from a list or your own) at my Tumblr [DarlingRutherford](http://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com). Anon is always on!

Three days. It had been _three. Whole. Days_. In the past, Alistair wouldn't have batted an eye to retire to his tent alone and wake up as such - as, he assumed, many wardens did as well. Most of his life had been just that, what was another two nights? But then Duncan had conscripted Lana, beautiful, amazing Lana, who had become - after months of diligence and bucket loads of terrible jokes on his part - _his _beautiful, amazing, _sexy_ girlfriend. Their love had bloomed quickly, having known one another so well by the time they finally admitted their feelings, and although they had been intimate many times before at this point, it wasn't unusual for them to set up their tents separately, only to retire together once the moon had risen and things had quieted down. Then Alistair had gone and opened his mouth.

It had started as a joke. Truth be told, Alistair had found it_ hilarious_ at first. He had first learned about her irrational fear of earwigs not one month into their travels together when she awoke one morning with one such bug on her pillow. Her scream had awoken both him and Morrigan, and Alistair couldn't let that fade. So, three days ago when Alistair had observed a small bit of pine fall into her braid and watched her try to pick it out, his teeth missed his tongue with a wide grin as he let the words fall from his lips:

_“Want me to get that earwig for you, my dear?”_

Needless to say, when the paralyzed fear and not-so-quiet whispers of, _‘Get it out! Get it out!’_ had faded and Alistair had finally removed the bit of pine from her hair, pinching it between his fingertips and laughing so hard that tears were shed, she had_ not_ been amused. The first night he supposed he deserved the solitude; let a night of celibacy be his penance; he was still sure it was worth it. The second night he felt like a scolded mabari wishing for attention as he realized she was staying in _her _tent. The third day had rolled around, and he found himself somewhat distraught. Her mood was akin to the previous days: cool; annoyed; a mist of stubbornness oozing from her that kept her quiet around him. He_ really_ knew she was upset by the way she spent all her time around _Morrigan_, though, knowing he would want to avoid the swamp witch and her ill-tempered tongue if possible.

The moon had risen, tents placed, a fire made. He found himself swallowing as he glanced from across the blaze at Lana where she sat playing cards with the maleficar herself. He couldn't go another night without her sleeping in his arms, without waking up with her stroking his hair - if he was being completely honest, he really, _really_ wanted to say sorry in the way she would appreciate _most_, and that required getting her into one of their tents. If she wanted to be stubborn and stay mad at him, well, perhaps he could tempt her to sway in his favor.

“Ah, I see the ruffian has come for another round of disappointment.” Alistair hated it when Morrigan talked. Truly, really, hated it.

“I _do _love disappointment,” Alistair said in a chipper tone. He was determined not to fight with Morrigan, no matter her angle. His focus had to stay on Lana for this to work. He plopped down between the two of them, ignoring the sigh from Morrigan as Lana continued to stare at her cards.

“She's_ not_ interested in conversing with you. _I_ cannot blame her,” Morrigan chided. “The way you conduct yourself amongst_ adults_ is childish _at best_.”

“Yes, well… Would a_ child_ be appreciative of how incredibly_ gorgeous_ our best Warden is?” Alistair grinned from ear to ear as he leaned his arm against his knee. “I was_ just_ saying to Wynne - _have you ever seen such a perfect nose?_”

“You did_ not_ say that to Wynne,” Lana muttered, calling his bluff. Alistair gasped in mock offense.

“I_ did so_! Just ask - well… May the Maker _strike me_ with_ lightning_ if I'm lying!” Alistair gave a quick look to the sky, crouching into himself for a moment before straightening triumphantly.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Morrigan said. Alistair bit down on his tongue hard, focusing where it mattered.

“You're right,” he sighed in defeat. “I _didn't_ talk to Wynne about your nose… I was talking to Zevran about your bottom. I know! I'm sorry! _He_ brought it up, if that gets me off the hook at all…”

“Are you _quite_ _finished_?” Morrigan huffed in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at Lana as she choked down a laugh, as if the very sound had admitted her defeat.

“No, _never_, I'm afraid,” Alistair said. He paused for a moment as Lana moved a card from her hand into the pile between her and Morrigan. Then, he leaned leaned back to balance on his hands, sighing loudly as he looked her over. “Maker, but you are _so_ beautiful. Isn't she, Morrigan? Positively the most _adorable_ _little_ _elf_ you've ever seen in your entire life?”

“I am_ not_ getting roped into helping you _salvage_ your poor excuse for a -”

“_Yes_. The correct answer was_ ‘yes’_,” Alistair sighed. He grinned as Lana continued staring at her cards, the tips of her ears red as she tried to control her reaction. He forced his grin into a more salacious look, his eyebrow cocked as he leaned closer towards her ear. “The truth is… I _want_ to apologize, but… I'm afraid you'll have everyone awake by the time my tongue is finished.”

“Alistair!” Lana's eyes were wide, staring straight at him as Morrigan made a sickly sound. “You _can't_ just - she's_ right th_ \- I mean, the _idea _that - are you _listening to me_?!”

“Hm?” Alistair had been smiling dreamily at her throughout her outburst, seemingly unfazed by her embarrassment. She was adorable when she was flustered. “Sorry, my dear, I didn't hear you. I was too busy getting_ lost_ _in your eyes_… _Ow_! I was just trying to seduce you!”

Alistair rubbed his arm where Lana had pinched him. Maker, apparently he needed to wear his armor at camp.

“_Why_ would you think talking about - about _that_, in front of_ Morrigan_, would_ seduce_ me?!”

“Well… Your face _is_ rather_ red_ right now,” he pointed out. Lana made a grumbling noise as she shuffled around the cards in her hand. She picked at the corner of one for a moment before looking back up at Alistair.

“What did you mean, _by the time your tongue is finished_?”

Morrigan let out a loud sigh of disgust as she grabbed the cards from Lana's hand, then the pile on the ground before getting up and walking away. Alistair quietly celebrated in his mind - it was the little things in life, after all. He smirked as he scooted closer until his knee was touching hers.

“_Oh_, I'm willing to do _what_ it takes… _as long_ as it takes, to see the errors of my ways…” Alistair dared to place a hand on her thigh, his finger gently rubbing circles on the inside of her pant leg.

“I'm sure this is_ only_ because you feel_ incredibly bad _about what you did and nothing to do with the fact that you've had nothing but your hand for company the past two nights?” She asked. Alistair held back a laugh; she had meant it as her last hold on her grudge, but he could hear the needy sigh behind her words.

“_Absolutely_. One hundred and ten percent. Although, technically, _you_ were alone_ too_ with only your hand -”

“Don't push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated! Please feel free to check out my profile for more DA works! <3


End file.
